Enterprise-scale services typically have large numbers of servers in a particular role. The arrangement of the servers is typically fairly fluid as machines are added, removed, or taken out for maintenance. In addition, many enterprise-scale services utilize multiple copies of their service. As a result, designing a monitoring system that can automatically discover the services, and give relevant health state to an operations center can be challenging.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.